Jinsei Kōro
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: Todo comienza cuando Airi, la hermana de Yu, descubre los verdaderos planes de Dark Nebula. ¿Cómo actuará ahora que conoce la verdad de todos sus "amigos"? ¿Y qué hará para ayudar a su hermano?  Historia con OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Jinsei Kōro**

**Capítulo 1.**

El pasillo de Dark Nebula estaba oscuro, tan solo un par de pasos rompían el silencio del mismo. Una chica de pelo naranja y ojos verdes caminaba rápido por él, intentando perder el menos tiempo posible antes de llegar a su destino. El silencio la estaba poniendo de los nervios, y el resonar de sus pasos no ayudaba a tranquilizarla. Finalmente, alcanzó a ver la puerta del despacho de Doji, y aceleró aún más.

– ¿Dónde está Yu? – preguntó la chica nada más abrir la puerta, sin siquiera esperar a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la luz que de pronto la deslumbraba.

Doji estaba sentado en el gran sillón que estaba enfrente de su escritorio, Reiji estaba sentado en uno de los sofás que había en el despacho, muy cerca de la chica, por último, Ryuga estaba mirando por la ventana cuando ella entró. Los dos primeros sonrieron ante la pregunta, mientras que el último solo se giró, sin cambiar su expresión.

– Bueno Airi... Digamos que Yu no ha cumplido su misión – dijo Doji poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la chica.

– Ve al grano, Doji.

– Se escapó antes de que pudiese absorber su energía – explicó Reiji, que se había situado a la espalda de la chica sin que esta se diese cuenta.

Airi cogió su bey y lo lanzó hacia Reiji rápidamente, pero este ya estaba preparado y había lanzado a su Poison Serpent, evitando el ataque de la chica.

– Te aconsejo calmarte... Necesitarás esa energía más tarde – intervino Doji con voz calmada.

– ¿Para qué? ¿Para que el idiota de las serpientes – replicó la pelinaranja señalando a Reiji – me la robe después?

– Tranquila, pequeña. Eso no entra en nuestros planes... por el momento – Reiji se acercó más a la chica hasta quedar rozando su espalda.

– Apártate de mí, idiota – Airi caminó hasta la mesa de Doji – Voy a ir a buscar a mi hermano y como tenga un solo rasguño, te haré a ti responsable.

– Es lo que deberías hacer pero, por desgracia, tengo otros planes para ti.

**[*]**

Cuando Airi se despertó, estaba echada en la cama de su habitación del edificio de la organización. Se levantó con la esperanza de que no hubiesen cerrado su puerta, pero sí que lo habían hecho. Pensó en intentar derribar la puerta con su bey, pero probablemente el ruido alertaría a Doji y los demás. Suspiró, resignada, la única opción que tenía era esperar. Volvió a sentarse en la cama, mientras sacaba su bey, Angelus.

_Flashback_

_– Así que piensas que puedes ganarme... – decía Ryuga con una sonrisa – Entonces comprobémoslo._

_Airi puso a Angelus en el lanzador, y lo mismo hizo Ryuga con su L-Drago. Los beys comenzaron a girar, pero Angelus se quedó en el medio del estadio. Finalmente, Ryuga se decidió a atacar, pero el bey de la chica esquivó fácilmente el ataque. L-Drago seguía intentando atacar, pero Angelus se quedaba quieto y en cuanto el otro bey se acercaba, se movía esquivándolo. Ryuga comenzaba a impacientarse. Esta vez, Ryuga hizo que L-Drago atacase con más fuerza, Airi sonrió._

_– ¡Bloqueo total! _

_Angelus se elevó un poco en el aire y dejó de girar, pero L-Drago continuó atacando. Angelus no se movía, se limitaba a recibir los ataques._

_– Ahora, ¡activación! _

_De debajo de Angelus surgió un torbellino que alejó a L-Drago de él, cuando el torbellino se disipó, se veía como Angelus había vuelto a girar. Ryuga estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto ningún bey capaz de hacer eso. Pero su sorpresa no duró mucho, puesto que volvió a atacar. Y, esta vez, fue el último ataque, puesto que Angelus fue lanzado hasta Airi, y no volvió a girar._

_– Parece que he perdido... – comentó la chica mientras recogía su bey._

_– He de admitir que no esperaba que durases tanto – replicó con arrogancia Ryuga._

_– ¿Estás intentando decir que te he impresionado, Ryuga? – preguntó Airi caminando hacia él, sonriendo._

_(...)_

_Airi estaba recostaba en un árbol, medio dormida, mientras Ryuga entrenaba con L-Drago en el bosque, a escasos metros de ella. Recogió a su bey y se acercó a ella, intentando no hacer ruido._

_– Eres tan sigiloso como un dragón, y eso no es mucho – dijo ella abriendo los ojos._

_– Puedes volver, si quieres – replicó él, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de la chica._

_Airi negó con la cabeza, por lo que Ryuga volvió al entrenamiento. Nunca se cansaría de verle así, concentrado en su bey y con un objetivo... Era impresionante la concentración y capacidad que demostraba. Los minutos fueron pasando y finalmente anocheció, pero a Ryuga no pareció importarle y la pelinaranja decidió no decir nada. Cuando Ryuga se giró para decirle algo a la chica, se fijó en que esta finalmente se había dormido. Se acercó a ella, se quitó la camisa y se la puso a ella por los hombros, sin despertarla, antes de continuar entrenando._

_Fin flashback_

El ruido de la puerta la hizo sobresaltarse. Rápidamente cogió el lanzador de su bey y se preparó, por si acaso. Ryuga entró por la puerta, y la chica volvió a sentarse. Él caminó hasta estar enfrente de ella, pero a una prudente distancia. Airi no dejó de mirarle fijamente, pero a él no parecía molestarle.

– ¿Estás muy enfadada? – preguntó finalmente Ryuga.

– Si en estos momentos sigues vivo, es porque si te matase iría a la cárcel. Aunque tampoco es que me importe mucho...

– El plan era así desde el principio. Todos los perdedores estaban destinados a ello.

– Entonces explícame por qué yo sigo aquí. Porque yo no participé en el Torneo de los Bladers, pero no estaba ayer con los demás.

– Tú nunca estuviste dentro de los planes – dijo él, antes de añadir en un susurro – No hubiese podido.

– Pero si podías acabar con mi hermano. Bueno, rectifico: podías dejar que Reiji acabase con él, mientras tú mirabas, aún sabiendo lo mucho que Yu te admiraba. Eres lo más patético que he conocido nunca, Ryuga.

La expresión de él cambió a una furiosa. Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los verdes de Airi. Ella no apartó la mirada e intentó no demostrar el miedo que comenzaba a sentir, puesto que sabía que en cualquier momento la furia de Ryuga iba a explotar. Y así fue: el chico salió de su habitación dando un portazo que seguramente había resonado en el resto del edificio.

No tardó ni diez minutos en volver a abrirse la puerta, solo que esta vez fue Doji quien apareció. Airi pensó en enfrentarse a él, pero no le iba a dar tiempo a derrotarle y salir de allí antes de que los demás apareciesen.

– Espero que estés lista, debemos ir al Combate de los Bladers – comentó Doji.

– ¿Ir al Combate de los Bladers? ¿Yo? ¿Después de esto? Já, puedes seguir soñando Doji.

– Recuerda que lo que le pase a Yu depende única y exclusivamente de ti... – Doji comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, sonriendo.

– Espera – la chica se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia Doji, mientras este se giraba hacia ella – Iré.

– Bien hecho Airi... Pero para que pueda fiarme de ti – Doji extendió la mano hacia ella – vas a tener que dejarme a Angelus.

**[*]**

Airi bostezó cuando acabaron los dos primeros combates. No había habido ninguna sorpresa, aunque sentía algo de pena por Ryutaro. No había hablado mucho con él, pero sabía lo que iba a pasar y no se lo deseaba a nadie. Finalmente, Reiji se fue, para ocuparse de Ryutaro, pensaba la chica.

– ¿Puedo ir a por algo de beber, o piensas que voy a escaparme? – preguntó la pelinaranja a Doji.

– Ve si quieres, pero piensa lo que le pasará a tu querido hermano si no vuelves...

Sin decir nada más, la pelinaranja se levantó del asiento y se fue en dirección a los puestos de bebidas. Cuando llegó, vio a Gingka y el resto de sus amigos sentados muy cerca de las máquinas y notó como la miraban. Apartó la mirada de ellos rápidamente y fue a por un botellín de agua.

– ¡Yu! – gritó Gingka, levantándose y corriendo hacia la puerta.

Airi se giró a tiempo de ver como Yu se desmayaba. El botellín de agua se resbaló de sus manos y se fijó en que Tsubasa la estaba mirando directamente. Airi comenzó a caminar hacia su hermano, pero una mano la sujetó firmemente por el hombro. Desistió en el intento pero no se giró hasta que no se habían llevado a su hermano.

– No tenías porque haberme parado... No hubiese ido de todas formas – dijo Airi girándose para encarar a Ryuga.

– Es tu hermano, habrías ido – replicó Ryuga, antes de comenzar a caminar – Vamos, los siguientes combates no tardarán en comenzar.

**[*]**

El combate entre Kenta y Reiji se estaba comenzando a animar. El veneno de Poison Serpent ya hacía efecto, además de que estaba atacando sin parar. Sagitario no podía mas que defenderse, y eso parecía ser demasiado para él. Parecía claro quien iba a ser el ganador cuando Yu apareció en el estadio. Airi se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al borde del palco, mirando fijamente a su hermano. Kenta recibió los ánimos de su amigo y se recuperó, volviendo a luchar con fuerza, pero poco tenía ya que hacer: Sagitario estaba destrozado.

A pesar de que Sagitario ya no iba a girar más, Reiji seguía atacando para destrozar aun más el bey de Kenta. Hubiese seguido haciéndolo de no ser porque Gingka intervino, apartando a Poison Serpent de Sagitario. Doji anunció entonces que Reiji se enfrentaría a Gingka en la siguiente fase, antes de salir del palco. Airi se levantó, para acompañar a Doji a animar a Ryuga, pero antes su mirada se cruzó por un instante con la de su hermano.

– Airi... – murmuró Yu - ¿Por qué sigues con ellos?

En el combate de Ryuga no hubo tampoco novedad. Sin piedad alguna, Ryuga absorbió la energía de Tsubasa, mientras en vano Yu intentaba que parase. Airi apartó la mirada, incapaz de seguir mirando la crueldad que estaba demostrando Ryuga.

_Flashback_

_Tsubasa vio como alguien se acercaba a él. La persona traía una capucha negra que no dejaba ver más que sus labios. El chico deslizó la mano hasta su bey, pero la persona no parecía tener ninguna mala intención. Finalmente apartó la capucha, dejando ver su pelo naranja largo y unos ojos verdes que inmediatamente Tsubasa supo reconocer._

_– Airi... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_– Necesito saber la verdad – respondió ella, suspirando - ¿Eres un agente secreto de la WBBA?_

_– Sí – respondió él, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. La pelinaranja apartó la mirada un momento, antes de volver a mirarle furiosa._

_– ¿Cómo has podido? – el chico no se esperase que las palabras de la chica fuesen pronunciadas de esa manera, como si estuviese dolida._

_– No sabes de lo que Doji y el resto de Dark Nebula son capaces... ¡Tenía que hacerlo!_

_– Dime una cosa... ¿En algún momento me utilizaste a mí, o a cualquiera de la organización para conseguir la información? – él apartó la mirada, resolviendo todas las dudas de la chica – Lo suponía..._

_– Airi... Lo siento. Te prometo que no vas tardar mucho en entender por qué lo estoy haciendo._

_– Tal vez... Pero por el momento no soy capaz a entenderlo. Ya nos veremos, Tsubasa – la chica volvió a ponerse la capucha y se perdió entre las sombras, mientras él la miraba irse._

_Fin flashback_

– No deberías perderte esto, Airi – dijo Doji con maldad – ¿Quién sabe si tú no tendrás que vivirlo?

– Ya veremos quien lo vive antes... – murmuró para sí la chica.

**[*]**

Airi estaba a la entrada de la organización. Los guardias la habían dejado allí, mientras Doji había ido a alguna parte sin decir nada. Estaba sentada en un banco, intentando pensar en como librarse de la organización, cuando aparecieron Hyoma y Kenta en la entrada. La chica se levantó y caminó hacia ellos, cuando Hyoma se dio cuenta se giró hacia ella con su bey preparado para lanzarlo.

– ¡¿Dónde está Yu? – exigió saber Kenta.

_(Continuará...)_

* * *

><p><em>Beyblade Metal Fusion no me pertenece, Airi Tendo es un personaje creado por mí.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

_Airi estaba a la entrada de la organización. Los guardias la habían dejado allí, mientras Doji había ido a alguna parte sin decir nada. Estaba sentada en un banco, intentando pensar en como librarse de la organización, cuando aparecieron Hyoma y Kenta en la entrada. La chica se levantó y caminó hacia ellos, cuando Hyoma se dio cuenta se giró hacia ella con su bey preparado para lanzarlo._

__– _¡¿Dónde está Yu? – exigió saber Kenta._

_– _Con vosotros, o eso espero – respondió la pelinaranja, aunque al ver la expresión de los dos chicos se dio cuenta de que no estaba con ellos - ¿Qué ha pasado?

_– _Doji se lo ha llevado – explicó Hyoma, mientras guardaba a Aries.

_– _¿Se... se lo ha llevado? – preguntó la chica con voz apenas audible – Pero él.. me lo prometió.

_– _No deberías fiarte de alguien como Doji – dijo Hyoma, acercándose a la pelinaranja.

_– _Supongo que no... - admitió la chica, antes de girarse hacia una de las entradas - Vamos, no podemos perder más tiempo.

_– _Pero... No sé si deberíamos... – intentaba decir Kenta a su amigo, pero el pequeño se vio interrumpido por la chica.

_– _¿Confiar en mí? Me da igual si lo hacéis, la verdad. Pero no pienso dejar que un maniaco tenga encerrado a mi hermano pequeño. Queréis salvar a Yu, pues bien, yo también. Nos beneficia a todos que nos ayudemos, ¿o no?

_– _Kenta, ella tiene razón.

_– _Está bien, vamos – accedió finalmente el pequeño, comenzando a seguir a los otros dos por un pasillo.

**[*]**

_– _¿Maestro? - habló el sistema operativo de Dark Nebula, Merci – Hay dos intrusos en el pasillo central, y Airi está con ellos.

_– _Que contratiempo... Justo cuando me disponía a ir a ver el combate entre Gingka y Reiji – respondió Doji al tiempo que se giraba para mirar la pantalla del ordenador – Has tardado más de lo esperado, Airi...

_– _¿Qué desea que haga?

_– _Tenemos que recibirles con toda nuestra hospitalidad... Y dejarle a ella un buen recuerdo de la organización.

Doji salió de su despacho, mientras Merci se disponía a prepararlo todo. Una siniestra sonrisa se formó en el rostro del líder de Dark Nebula.

**[*]**

Airi, Hyoma y Kenta giraron corrían por el pasillo cuando se encontraron de frente con unos guardias. Airi se llevó la mano a la cintura para coger su lanzador y a Angelus, pero al no notar nada recordó que su bey estaba en manos de Doji. Hyoma fue más rápido y lanzó a Aries directo a los guardias.

_– _¡Embestida destructora de Aries!

Kenta cogió al vuelo uno de los beys de los guardias y lo colocó en su lanzador mientras se giraba para encarar a los guardias que tenía a su espalda. Airi simplemente estaba observando, no tenía ni siquiera un lanzador para hacer lo mismo que Kenta.

_– _Temía que no funcionara tan bien como mi Sagitario – decía Kenta contento al ver que con el bey había conseguido derribar los beys de los guardias.

_– _Yo me ocupo de ellos – comentó Hyoma refiriéndose al resto de guardias que los rodeaba – Vosotros id a buscar a Yu.

_– _Hyoma... – murmuró sorprendida la pelinaranja.

_– _¡Daos prisa!

Kenta y Airi se miraron, antes de comenzar de nuevo a correr. La pelinaranja iba delante, ya que conocía mejor el edificio. Finalmente llegaron a una sala más amplia del pasillo, y allí se detuvieron. Kenta llamaba a gritos a Yu, mientras la chica intentaba pensar dónde podrían tener a su hermano encerrado.

_– _¿A qué viene tanto alboroto?

_– _Doji... – comentó el pequeño al ver al hombre aparecer, haciendo que Airi se girase.

No suelo recibir visitas sin una cita previa y menos a estas horas, pero contigo haré una excepción – respondió primero refiriéndose al chico – Ahh, mi querida Airi... Parece que al final te has decidido a traicionarnos de manera oficial. ¿Cómo se tomará esto tu querido Ryuga?

_Flashback_

_Airi estaba sentada en el sillón de director de Doji, deprimida. Había discutido con Ryuga, y su hermano había dado la razón a este último. El único sitio en el que pensaba que no la encontrarían era allí y, por suerte, Doji no estaba. No quería que nadie le hiciese preguntas inoportunas._

__– _Vaya, vaya... No sabía que tuviese un sustituto – comentó Doji, entrando por la puerta. La pelinaranja se levantó rápidamente y se alejó de la mesa._

__– _Lo siento – murmuró antes de disponer a irse, pero el hombre la paró y la obligó a mirarle a la cara._

__– _¿Has estado llorando? – el silencio de la chica fue afirmación más que suficiente – Me imagino la razón, ¿qué ha hecho esta vez Ryuga?_

__– _Nada... Prefiero no hablar de ello._

__– _Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que quieras hacerlo._

__– _¿En serio? – preguntó la chica sorprendida._

__– _Claro. Aquí nunca se les ocurrirá buscarte._

_La pelinaranja sonrió, agradecida, antes de ir a sentarse a uno de los sofás. No había hablado mucho con Doji hasta entonces, sinceramente, le parecía un idiota. Pero en ese momento comenzó a cambiar de idea, tal vez no fuese tan malo conocerle un poco mejor._

_Fin flashback_

Tiempo después, oyendo las palabras de Doji, a la pelinaranja se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, aunque no lo demostrase. Había llegado a apreciar a ese hombre, y ahora se arrepentía por ello. Ojalá nunca le hubiese conocido, y nunca se hubiese unido a esa locura de organización, se habría ahorrado muchos sufrimientos.

_– _Déjate de tonterías, Doji – intervino la pelinaranja, enfadada - ¡Libera a Yu ahora mismo!

_– _¿Qué lo libere? Que curiosa petición teniendo en cuenta que Yu pertenece a Dark Nebula. Es su obligación entregarnos hasta la última gota de su poder por el bien de Ryuga.

_– _No digas tonterías. Después de tus amenazas, ¿crees que sigue siendo tu amigo? – dijo el peliverde.

_– _¿Amigo? – Doji mostraba una cruel sonrisa de burla – Veo que no entiendes la filosofía de la organización. Para Dark Nebula solo es un títere para que Ryuga pueda alzarse sobre la cima del mundo. No es más que un medio para ese propósito, igual que tu amiguita.

_– _Cállate ya, Doji. Siempre has sido un aburrido y sigues siéndolo – Airi ya no podía estarse quieta, jugueteaba con sus dedos, deseando tener a Angelus con ella para poder callarle ella misma.

_– _Pero como os habéis tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí, - el hombre pasó por alto las palabras de la pelinaranja – ¿por qué no le entregáis vuestra energía a Ryuga junto con vuestro amiguito Yu? Y para que veáis que soy justo...

Doji lanzó a Angelus junto con su lanzador a las manos de la pelinaranja, quien lo cogió sin problemas y se preparó para la batalla. Doji sacó a su Dark Wolf y lo colocó en el lanzador, mientras Kenta hacía lo mismo con el bey que había quitado al guardia.

_– _¡Tres, dos, uno... Let it rip! – gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

De un solo golpe, Dark Wolf fue capaz de destruir al bey prestado de Kenta, pero Angelus seguía girando. Doji miró a la chica y le sonrió, seguro de su victoria, pero la pelinaranja seguía mostrándose tranquila. Dark Wolf se dirigía directo hacia Angelus, mientras que este último parecía esperarle. Cuando Dark Wolf estaba a punto de impactar contra él, Angelus se movió y esquivó el ataque. La chica mantuvo su estrategia durante los siguientes ataques, centrándose solo en esquivarlos.

_– _Esquivando mis ataques no podrás ganar – dijo el hombre seguro de sí mismo - ¡Dark Wolf, ataca!

_– _¡Ahora, Angelus! ¡Extiende tus alas!

El bey de Airi se elevó, evitando el ataque de Wolf. Doji giró la cabeza, pero no era capaz a encontrar al bey de la chica, estaba comenzando a inquietarse.

_– _Esta vez vas a descubrir el verdadero poder de los ángeles. Prepárate para tu final, Doji. ¡Descenso celestial!

Un brillo en el techo de la sala y, de pronto, Angelus apareció. Descendió acompañado de energía blanca que le rodeaba hasta que finalmente impactó sobre Dark Wolf. Se formó una gran polvareda que impedía ver lo sucedido con los dos beys. Súbitamente, la risa de Doji rompió el silencio teatral que había.

_– _¿Y así va a llegar mi final? Te creía más fuerte, mi querida Airi.

Finalmente se pudo ver el resultado del ataque de la chica. Dark Wolf seguía girando igual que antes, incluso daba la sensación de girar más rápido, mientras que Angelus... A la pelinaranja le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando vio a su bey, parecía que en lugar de realizar un ataque había recibido varios, se tambaleaba y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a dejar de girar, perdiendo toda oportunidad de recuperar a su hermano.

_– _Tranquila Airi, no sufrirás demasiado cuando Ryuga te robe tu energía – comentó Doji sonriendo.

Dark Wolf se lanzó contra Angelus, dispuesto a golpearlo para acabar de una vez con el combate, pero otro bey intervino, Rock Aries. Hyoma apareció justo detrás, ante la sorpresa de los otros tres.

_– _Creo que he llegado justo a tiempo – dijo él, recogiendo a su bey.

_– _De modo que has derrotado a mi escuadrón de élite tu solito... De todas formas, como te superaban en número, has utilizado la mayor parte de tu energía.

Tanto Kenta como Airi pudieron apreciar que las palabras de Doji eran verdad, Hyoma estaba verdaderamente agotado. Doji había recogido también a su bey, ambos los lanzaron, dispuestos a empezar el combate. Aries y Wolf chocaron, para después separarse. Doji veía la victoria cerca, pues Hyoma estaba cada vez más cansado.

_– _Me está pareciendo mal que te olvides de mí tan rápido, Maestro – la última palabra la pronunció la pelinaranja con burla.

_– _Nuestro combate había acabado... Pero, si quieres, aún puedo destrozar más a tu bey.

_– _Recuerda que Angelus es el único bey capaz de dejar de girar para volver a hacerlo – la pelinaranja sonrió – Ahora Angelus, ¡libera tu energía!

Alrededor de Angelus surgió un pequeño tornado que cada vez adquiría mas fuerza. Doji observaba la escena sorprendido y confuso, al igual que Hyoma, ninguno entendía lo que estaba pasando. Cuando el tornado desapareció, se pudo ver como Angelus volvía a girar igual que al comenzar el combate.

_– _Tuviste un error: pensar que el bloqueo total necesitaba que estuviesen atacando a Angelus para realizarlo – Airi sonrió orgullosa, aún podía ganar.

_– _Esta vez te has librado, pero ese movimiento solo puedes realizarlo una vez por combate... Estás perdida. ¡Ahora, Wolf!

Wolf se dirigía directo hacia Angelus, pero Hyoma intervino realizando la Embestida Destructora de Aries, lanzando a Wolf hacia arriba. Aries esperaba la caída del bey, pero Wolf se giró para atacar en el último momento, por suerte, Hyoma pudo esquivarlo. Wolf comenzó en ese momento a atacar sin descanso a Aries, que intentaba defenderse.

Angelus intervino para intentar ayudar al chico, pero entonces Wolf decidió cambiar de oponente. Esta vez, Airi no iba a esconderse, se preparó para atacar a Doji con todas sus fuerzas.

_– _¡Vamos, Angelus! ¡Plumas de ángel!

El bey de la pelinaranja se transformó en un ángel que volaba directo hacia el lobo. Tenía sus alas extendidas y dejaba un rastro de plumas por donde pasaba. El choque entre los beys fue muy fuerte, tanto, que la chica fue empujada hacia atrás, y hubiese recibido un buen golpe de no ser porque Hyoma la pudo sujetar a tiempo. Angelus cayó a los pies de ambos, la chica había perdido.

_– _¿Estás bien? – preguntó Hyoma a Airi, quien asintió.

_– _Ahora te toca a ti – dijo Doji refiriéndose al chico, los ataques de Wolf hacia Aries comenzaron de nuevo – Cuánto lo siento. Pero creo que una triste ovejita no será capaz de escapar de las fuertes fauces del lobo.

_– _Si perdemos este combate, ¿qué ocurrirá con Yu? – preguntó Kenta en voz alta, preocupado por su amigo.

_– _Más nos vale no perderlo – respondió Airi, sin quitar la vista del combate entre Hyoma y Doji.

_(Continuará...)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>_

_**Haruhi tkm:** Muchas gracias por este review y por el que me dejaste en "Relatos de Asesinatos", me han hecho muchísima ilusión ^^ Me haría ilusión algún día publicar un libro, pero no aspiro a tanto jejeje ^^ Lo de la historia... voy a ver si consigo encontrar alguna idea para un GingkaxMadoka, vale? :) Esa pareja me gusta también bastante, así que intentaré escribir algo :D Bakugan no lo sigo mucho, pero si puedo me informo de los personajes e intentaré también pensar algo :) (Aunque si tienes alguna idea más concreta podría ayudarme jajaja). De verdad, muchas gracias por leer y molestarte en dejar un review :D_


End file.
